


Suggestions

by SHINYSTELLAR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Occult, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINYSTELLAR/pseuds/SHINYSTELLAR
Summary: An original work i wrote for a high school english class in 2018.TW for religious (particularly catholic) themes and imagery, occult imagery, and unreality.





	Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> I may rewrite this in the future, I am mainly posting this for documentation.
> 
> This hardly reflects my current level of skill, it was rushed and never edited, i think.

It appeared in my dreams, at first. That mysterious figure, whose   
shape I could not comprehend. It told me of destiny, of fate, of good and of   
evil. It told me of justice, of prophecy, of morality. It told me I was the one.   
Visions of a grand future, world peace, every problem would be solved if I’d   
just listen to it. Then I woke up. 

I was initially skeptical. How could this be anything more than a weird   
recurring dream? But something happened to change my mind. I had   
almost gotten hit by a car, a near death experience. The night after it   
happened, it asked for my thanks. “I cannot allow you to die. Not yet,” it   
whispered, right into my very soul. I knew it was the real deal. I accepted. 

I woke up seeing everything in a new light, with a voice in my head.   
The voice of the figure. It told me it’s name was Araqiel. I gave it mine in   
turn. “Eve, huh,” it remarked. Not much seemed different at first. 

My daily routine didn’t change. I still got up, went to school, and went   
home. Araqiel didn’t talk much, they just watched. Every time I heard about   
misfortune, I would be filled with a strong desire to fix it. It was almost   
violent. But there’s nothing I could do by myself, so I just brushed it off.   
Araqiel seemed satisfied, for some reason. 

Eventually, I began doodling strange symbols in my notes. I didn’t   
recognize them, but Araqiel seemed to. Geometric patterns that seemed to   
stretch into infinity coated every page. Araqiel didn’t speak, but they   
seemed pleased. I put down my pencil, and grabbed a pen. 

When I slept, I saw strange visions. An incomprehensible figure   
committing inhuman atrocities. Blood on a knife, the smell of rain, strange   
symbols etched into walls. All these fleeting details flying past, yet I could   
not connect the dots. 

The first hint was on the news. The reporter described a series of   
murders, all committed recently. Stabbed in the heart. Carvings in their   
body. For a split second I knew. Then the television cut out. Then I blacked   
out. 

An unfamiliar scene surrounded me. I woke up in some sort of crypt,   
with strange symbols drawn in blood on all the walls and floor. Several   
bodies I did not recognize were littered about. In my hand I clutched a   
bloody knife. I heard the rain outside. I wanted to scream, but could not. I   
wasn’t in control, in fact, I never had been. 


End file.
